Mercy
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Sequel to 'Something about love'. rated M for intense swearing, and violence! And some adult themes! ;D Warning Character death
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

The next few weeks had been the most painful I've ever went through. Piper was really running a toll on all of us.

It wouldn't be bad but she was the most annoying, rude, and intensely unintelligent girl in the world. She was driving all of us crazy.

When it wasn't Piper making all the guys chase after her, showing off her incredible speed, it was she was crying over her lost family.

I'm sorry, I know you're homeless, but is it any wonder, you probably chased them all off.

What I hated most was the fact that she was always following Paul around; even though Paul showed no interest it just bothered me.

I watched now as the guys chatted with each other across the huge bon fire. It was dark outside tonight, and we had decided to relax a little, and have a bon fire.

I sat comfortably in Paul's lap, content to just listen as he talked to the others, making sure he keep his hands busily tracing shapes across my skin.

It had been a pretty good day so far, Piper hadn't been around at all, in fact I didn't see her once this whole day, I could finally fully relax.

"Bella, you haven't eaten anything at all today, don't you want something to eat?" Paul asked looking down at me with concern.

I smiled at that, my heart filling at warmth at his concern.

"I'm not really all that hungry, I'm on a diet." I lied, really it was because ever sense Piper came I have lost all appetite when I saw her eat for the first time.

Paul narrowed his eyes at me.

"To bad, I'm making you." He said, and pulled his stick from the fire that had a marshmallow lightly browned. He smoothly stroked my cheek, staring into my eyes.

"Open." He said to me seriously, but I could see the teasing in his eyes dancing.

I bit my lip, and reluctantly did what he said. He gently popped the marshmallow into my mouth. I laughed a little at the stickiness as I chewed.

Paul slowly leaned in and licked the rest of the stickiness from my lips, and locked his eyes on mine as desire filled them.

The look sent a ball of warmth to bounce around in my stomach.

I went to get closer when a shrill scream from the forest filled the air.

Everyone was on their feet in seconds, and in wolf form before I could blink, leaving Paul and I alone.

I was now shaking as I thought of what might have happened was Jacob here, did he hurt someone, and was he coming for me next?

I could already feel myself falling to a panic attack, but Paul's hands quickly went to my face to stop me.

"Bella, please don't worry, the guys got it." Paul said looking at me seriously, and I gulped at the grimness in his face that he was attempting to cover but failed.

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes.

"This is all my fault, if I just would have hung out with him more instead of ignoring him, this wouldn't be happening." I my fists clenched as I tried to hold back my tears.

Paul growled at that in anger, and he gently shook me.

"Bella, this. Is. Not. Your. Fault. I don't want to hear you say that again." Paul said looking at me with a frown, but I couldn't help it.

Another howl of pain echoed through the air now, making us both cringe, and I now knew that Paul was needed.

He slowly let go of me, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"Bella, I'm going to go help the others, don't move, stay right here ok." He said seriously.

I nodded weakly, unable to smother my now doubled fear, what if Paul got hurt or even worse, killed. My heart exploded with pain that I hadn't felt for months.

I welcomed it back reluctantly, and bit my lip as I watched him.

He slowly kissed me, and ran into the woods.

I slowly sunk to the ground, unable to hold myself up any more, and the growls and the trees crashing to the ground coming from the forest kept me from passing out.

What was happening, surely it shouldn't take this long to kill one wolf, or person, or whoever it was out there.

But I let out a scream as I felt someone grab me, and began to run.

My legs hit everything as we went, making blood run down my legs, and who ever had me, had grabbed me by my hair, and was ripping at it harshly.

I screamed, and kicked, and tried getting away but it was no use, they had me, and I was now miles away as I watched the trees disappear behind me.

"Paul!" I screamed out, but I heard nothing.

"Shut up, he will never be able to get to you now." The person who grabbed me said, and I looked up to see Piper glaring down at me with an evil smile.

"Let me go now!" I yelled, but I was beginning to get sick as the world around me began spinning the faster she ran with me.

She didn't say anything, but just stared at my legs with hunger.

What the hell? What kind of wolf is she?

"Just shut up girl, or I'll drain you dry right now." She hissed before quickly snapping her head away from me.

I winced as I hit a stump, and she let out a laugh.

"What are you?" I spat to her through my pain.

She snickered.

"Jacob was right, you do ask a lot of questions, well here's my answer, I'm half werewolf, half vampire, and you my dear are in for a world of pain once we get to Jacob." Piper snarled, and her eyes flashed red as she looked back at me again.

At that I had to bite down not to scream, but I ended up passing out to my luck, this was terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**P's pov**

I roared in pain as I ran after Piper, and Bella. I can't believe I let this happen; I would never forgive myself for what I did. I let the woman of my dreams alone in the hands of a killer, what kind of man am I?

_Paul, it's not your fault, you didn't know we couldn't trust Piper. _Sam thought as he easily followed behind me, along with the others.

I ignored that, and the others thoughts, it didn't matter what they thought; I just wanted to get to Bella as soon as possible.

My heart burned with pain as I felt her fear, and pain, this only pushed my hatred, and anger more, making me go faster.

It was hard staying on their trail, Piper barely gave a scent, so I mainly had to follow Bella's scent, and it seemed to be all over the ground.

A furious snarl escaped my lips as I began to smell blood. I would rip that son of a fucking bitch in half when I got my fucking hands on her, that dirty bitch was really going to get it now!

I moved even faster now, going the fastest I've ever ran, my only thought to get Bella, and kill that no good bitch Piper.

She had distracted us to the forest, she had been the one screaming, and when we got to her Sam went right over her, and she phased, knocked a tree over on Jared, and ran. It took us forever to get the tree moved; Jared was still hurt from the accident, and is staying back with the girls.

Bella's scent was getting stronger as I traveled farther, she had to still be here then, oh please let her be ok.

I stopped as I came to a cave, Bella's scent was coming from inside there.

"Come on, she's in here." I said, and lead the others inside. The cave was pitch black, but I could smell Bella plain as day even more the farther we went.

But as we came to the back of the cave nothing was here but a puddle of blood.

I froze at the sight of it, shaking in anger as I turned back to the others.

Sam froze, his ears going back.

_Run, it's a trap! _He yelled, and quickly we all raced to the entrance of the cave to find we were trapped, by a huge boulder.

But as I heard Bella's scream, I threw myself full force at the rock, creating a large crack, but also mind blowing pain in my shoulder.

_Paul calm down, we can do this together. _Sam ordered, but I could stop myself, I can't deal with hearing Bella in pain and I wasn't going to wait around for nothing.

All the others ran together and attacked the boulder, making it break away to nothing, but I pushed my way out of them, and looked around for Bella.

I spotted her tied up against a tree, tears falling down as scared face as Piper stood in front of her.

I growled in fury, and began to charge her when she turned to me, and pulled out a large knife, sticking it right at Bella's neck.

"Back off or she dies now." Piper snapped, and I watched as blood slid down Bella's neck.

My anger exploded inside of me, I could barely see all I wanted to do was kill, but I stopped, and just watched the bitch with a hostile glare.

"All of you go to human form now, or Bella gets this lovely knife in her eye." Piper said shifting the knife upward.

I was the first to shift, throwing my shorts on with some difficulty because my hands were shaking in anger.

The others did the same reluctantly, and stood by my side with growls falling off their lips.

"Now that I have you're attention let's talk shall we." Piper said moving the knife from Bella's neck, and sticking it in the tree.

"What do you want, and why did you take Bella?" Sam asked with a snarl, but kept a smooth face.

Piper sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing personal, it's just part of my job, I like sex, don't judge me, and he's the only one that can seem to pleasure me this way, I truly have nothing again you." Piper said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you fucking talking about, who is He?" I stormed, and went to take a step when Piper turned back to Bella with another knife.

"That's right I have more then one." She sneered, and I quickly backed down before she hurt my Bella.

"That's better, and hold on, you will find out who he is, he is coming very shortly." Piper said, and she turned to something behind us.

"Why there he is now." She said with a joyful, yet evil smile, and we all turned, and gasped at what we saw.

It was Jacob, but it was extremely hard to tell, he wore gothic black ripped up pants, gothic black shirt, his hair seemed blacker and covered one half of his face in dirty tangles, his once tan skin seemed yellowed now, tarnished by his filth, but he was huge, twice as big as Sam, and in his eyes I saw no hint of old Jacob, nothing but evil, and a thirst for power.

By his side stood the red headed leech, looking content at his side to my utter disgust, but I was too furious to care.

"Why hello everyone, it's been a while hasn't it, you haven't changed a bit." Jacob said with smirk at all of us.

"I wish I could say the same about you Jacob." Sam said narrowing his eyes at Jacob now.

Jacob rolled his eyes, and looked to me with almost just as much hatred as what I was feeling, but then he looked to Bella.

His eyes filled with evil lust, and I could just see what he was thinking without a guess.

I blocked his sight of her, and growled furiously.

"You stay away from her or I'll fucking kill you by myself." I threatened, and made a protective stance in front of her.

"Don't forge about me." Piper said casually from behind me, and I felt a stab in my back.

I roared in slight pain, but grabbed Piper by the throat, and lifted her off the ground before throwing her to Jacob's feet.

I was not dealing with this shit anymore!

Sam and the others now made a circle around Bella, as I faced Jacob.

"Bring it on, man to man, think you can take me without you're little leech party?" I hissed.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and stepped forward.

"I can kill you with one hand behind my back ass hole." He yelled.

And that had me phasing.

"Don't phase guys, were to close to Bella, and we can't leave her unprotected." Sam ordered.

So I guess I was going this alone.

**When you review I'll update! Thanks for reading! Oh and I have just became an official author, i sold my first book! It's called Eternal Sunrise. If you want to read it google my name, Alida Zazyk, and the name of the book. Eternal Sunrise. here is the link .com/books/search?query=eternal+sunrise **


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

I watched helplessly as Paul, and Jacob stood face to face, ready to fight it all out.

I had to do something to help Paul.

Piper was hiding behind Jacob at the moment looking nervously around, but when she saw me looking over she gave me a smirk.

I gasped as Paul, and Jacob crashed together, and punches began to fly through the air. I winced as I saw Paul fall to the ground every few punches, yet Jacob only fell once.

Trees were falling around us like crazy, and finally when I watched Jacob kick Paul to the ground with a powerful kick I cried out in pain.

His pain was just as harmful to me then him, and suddenly I felt myself running towards them.

"Bella no!" Sam yelled, but I ignored him, my only thoughts were to get to my love as soon as possible.

Paul groaned in pain on the ground at my feet, and I slowly slunk down tears running down my cheeks as I took Paul's hand in mine.

"Paul!" I screamed, until his eyes opened, and looked up at me.

"Bella." He whispered, and his hand shook as it went out to my face, and gently stroked my cheek.

"Please hold on." I begged, holding his hand to my face desperately.

"That's enough, I am not going to stand here, and what you two suck each other's ass's, Bella get over here now or I'll kill everyone right now." Jacob yelled his face seeming to turn red in anger.

I went to listen to him, when Paul grabbed me, and pulled me onto his chest seeming completely fine now, and pushing me into his chest.

"Sam now!" He yelled, and that's all I heard until thousands of thunderous growls began to pierce the sky, and I began to hear wails of pain, and agony.

I froze in shock at this, I had no idea what was happening, but I just held tightly onto Paul, and just prayed everyone would be ok.

When I finally heard nothing but silence I slowly shifted, and looked around me. I was relieved to see that most of the wolves were still on their feet, but breathing heavily.

Jacob was crumpled to the ground though, but I could still see the rise and fall of his chest. Piper was as good as dead through, there were pieces of her all around the woods, but there was no sign of Victoria anywhere.

Paul slowly stood, looking completely fine as he pulled me up with him, but he kept a concerned look on me.

"Are you ok?" He asked taking my face in his hands, and looking deeply into my eyes.

I couldn't speak at the moment, so I merely nodded, and sighed a little, now the relief was finally coming and I could calm down.

"What happened you were hurt, and then you were fine?" I said biting my lip a little, and almost narrowed my eyes at the small smirk that slipped on his face.

"I'm a pretty good actor huh, I even had you fooled." He said, softly stroking my face.

"Umm not to ruin you two's little love fest over there, but we still need to finish this." Quil yelled from the ground. He had been one of them that hadn't been standing; he must have gotten a good punch.

Paul let out a little growl at that, and pulled me close, and presses his lips to mine quickly before leaning to my ear.

"Don't look." He said lowly, and then he turned, and went jogging over to Jacob.

"Time to end this you sick bastard." Paul sneered, and I quickly covered my eyes, but that didn't stop the sickening noises of breaking bone, the screams, the swearing, the sound of agony from not only pain but heart break.

When I was sure it was all over I slowly let my hands fall down to my sides, and I watched as Paul turned to me, sadness covering his eyes. Paul still cared about killing Jacob, even after all he has done that was his pack mate, they were like brothers, and I could see how this might have been hard on him, not to mention the others.

I quickly ran to his side, and wrapped my arms around him to soothe him, hoping that he would be ok.

"I'm sorry Paul." I said lowly, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you sorry for?" He said, with his tough guy mask now on, but I could see through it, he was hurting.

I just rested my head on his chest, and hugged him tighter. I didn't want to embarrass him in front of the others so I just refused to let go of him.

He seemed to understand, and kissed the top of my head, with a low growl as he made me look up to him.

"Thanks Bella, but this was for the best, there's no way that… thing was going to steel you away from me, not ever." He said looking at me seriously before pressing his lips to mine gently.

I melted against him, and just let everything I've been holding back for a week's leak out into the kiss. Paul and I was ok, Jacob was stopped, and everything would be fine, hopefully when we got home Charlie wouldn't kill me for going missing for so long. I mean Sam had called him the night we left, but when we made it here after a week he hadn't used the phone for ever.

"At least it finally over." I said with a sigh, and just rested into his side, not having the energy to really stand.

"That's right, but the red headed one got away." Sam said with a frown as he walked over to Paul, and I.

Paul growled at that, his hands shaking a little on the back of my back, but I pulled myself closer, and his shaking stilled.

"Victoria." I said looking down in slight worry. She truly might cause some trouble later on, but I was just going to focus on now.

That was all I had at the moment.

**Review, and I'll update when I have a pretty good number of reviews thanks so much for reading ;) you're all beautiful. **


	4. Chapter 4

**B's Pov**

As we flew back home, I wasn't able to stop crying long enough to really breathe. Sam had told me what Jacob had done to Charlie. I was broken; I had felt just like I had when Edward had left, maybe even worse, because this pain was just too much.

This couldn't have happened, everyone had to be lying, but I held the letters Jacob had written in my shaking hands. The longer I had stared at the words the more my sadness slipped away, and was replaced with fury.

"How dare he, if he wasn't already dead I would have killed him myself." I said glaring down at my shoes, as I wiped my tears from my eyes.

"Bella we understand what you must be going through, but are you going to be ok?" Sam asked looking anxious.

Paul pulled me into his lap, and watched me with concern, as he played with my fingers.

"I'll be fine." I nodded with a confused look at him, why was he so worried about me becoming upset.

"Sorry Bella, it was my fault that Jacob had turned this evil, if I just would have paid attention to him, and took in his emotions more seriously none of this would have happened." Sam said with a guilty frown.

"It's not your fault at all, it's mine, if I didn't let Jacob hope that he even had a tiniest chance with me he wouldn't have been so deeply hurt." I said looking down again.

Paul growled at that, and gently made me look up to him with his gentle finger.

"You are not going to blame this all on yourself, it wasn't anyone's fault, and no one could have stopped this from happening." Paul said narrowing his eyes at me.

His words made me feel much better, so I just rested my head on his shoulder, and focused on keeping my sorrow from over-coming me, I knew I would be fine though. I knew this is what would happen if I would ever become a vampire, and I had readied myself for this, it was still going to hurt, but it wasn't going to break me. At least Charlie was safe from my world now, safe, that's all I wanted for him to be.

I closed my eyes tightly, and began to pray.

_If you can hear me up there day I want you to know how sorry I am for keeping all of this from you, but it was for the best, please be strong and look out for me, I love you. _

When I opened my eyes I felt the plane suddenly land to the ground, making me bounce a little. We were home, but sadly now that I knew I was going home to en empty house, with no Charlie, no one to care for me, or ask me how my trip was, or even yell at me for taking so long to get back.

I lost him forever now, I no longer would have my father, he was one of the closet friends I had, and now he was gone. I let my tear swell up in my eyes, but as I took my first step out of the plane I was filled with a rush of determination, and acceptance. What's done is done, and mark my words, I will find my own way of revenge on Jacob, but for now, I'm just going to focus on Paul and I's relationship.

It was the only thing I had left it my life, other than my mother safely in Florida.

And as I turned to Paul, and took his hands in mine I was finally able to smile. This was all I needed.

Sam had got me a house, in the middle of His, and Paul's down at LaPush, so I wouldn't have to stay in that house alone, and full of memories.

I was happy here, and I found myself becoming more and more used to living here, until Charlie was just a sad thought in the back of my mind.

I moaned against Paul's smooth lips as they molded against mine tenderly. He had me backed against the tree in his back yard that was where we usually met up.

His hand twisted in my hair, and purred as I hitched my legs around his waist. His tongue slipped into my moan, and for a while our tongues fought for dominance that he had won over, and began leading our kiss deeper, and deeper.

"Hey you to." A voice said, and I peeked over Paul's shoulder to see Jared standing arms crossed as he watched us in amusement.

"Beat it." Paul said taking his lips off mine for a second, before kissing me with more urgency.

"No way, Sam sent me; we have a meeting to go to, like now." Jared said with a low snicker.

Paul didn't seem to care, and pushed me tighter against the tree, wrapping his arms around me more.

"Go. Away." He said one more time, and went back to driving me crazy.

"Ok, I warned you." He said with a evil laugh, but I ignored it, I was too busy, but then after a minute I pulled away with a gasp as gallons of water dumped over us.

I let my legs slid of Paul completely in shock, and as Paul quickly turned to Jared with an angry glare, growls coming out of his tightly clenched mouth I realized what happened. He just threw a bucket of cold water at us.

Paul jumped forward and tackled Jared to the ground in fury, and annoyance.

I laughed a little at this, but in all truth I was already getting cold. When Paul and Jared finished their little wrestling fight, Paul came jogging to me, and slung with arm around me with a smirk at my shiver.

"I wouldn't want my girl catching a cold." He chuckled, then began leading me forward as we followed Jared.

I was really used LaPush, and all the guys, we were like all one big family, I trusted them with me life, and even more I felt like I belonged here. I never wanted to let go of this feeling, ever, now this was something to fight for. And I would, forever.

**When I get a lot of reviews I'll update really soon, thanks so much for your amazing reviews, and support, you are all important to me, every review gives me encouragement to make the next chapter sooner, and even better then before. Thanks so much. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ed's pov**

I sighed as I looked around at my family. I've never seen them so weak, so lost of faith, and I knew more than any of them that we weren't going to find a way out of this. I'd like to hope for a better future for us, but I just could see were this was going to get any better.

Bella, the love of my life was out there, unprotected, hanging around a pack of mutts, and then there was Jacob.

Anger began bubbling in me at the thought of him, and I found myself harshly growling.

I quickly controlled myself as the others all looked to me in confusion, but looking too weak to actually care. I've been locked up for too long in here; I was beginning to lose some of my control.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked from the other side of the room. He was the only one in here that hasn't yet lost hope in this situation, Jasper sent the day just talking to each of us, trying to keep this family alive, he was doing a far better job than I was.

I shook my head slowly.

"Just thinking about Jacob, and how much I want to get out of here to kill that mutt." I muttered, and the others nodded at this in agreement.

"We will get out Edward, we'll save Bella." Jasper said looking at me closely with serious determination.

I was so confused as to why Jasper was so passionate of getting us out, I still wondered where he got the energy to care. I would always care about Bella; I would die if I would never be able to see her gorgeous face ever again.

I nodded to Jasper, but looked away from his intense stare. I knew Jasper was really trying. It has been so long since we had been free; I could hardly even remember what the sun looked like.

But I knew one thing, if Jasper was right, and we really would get out, I'd go straight to Forks, and kill every mutt that would get in my way until my sweet was back in my arms.

**B's pov**

I giggled a little as I watched the boys splashing around in the ocean. Emily, Kim, Ariella, Aubrey, Danity, and I had all came out to sit on the beach, and just watch our boys wrestle, and do guy stuff.

"You know what I think you really make the perfect new member to our little family Bella." Danity smiled as she looked over to me.

I grinned as I pulled my sunglasses down a little to look at her.

"Thanks." I said with a beam at everyone's nod in agreement.

"I just wish Leah would be more open in our little family here, Seth hasn't been shy at all, I mean look at him." Ariella said gesturing out to our boys.

I laughed as I watched Seth dive for Paul, but Paul shifted, and tackled him down in seconds.

"I guess it's probably my fault for Leah's attitude, I truly never meant to hurt her." Emily said looking down with a frown.

"It's not your fault at all Emily, you can't control an imprint." Aubrey said patting Emily's shoulder with a serious frown.

"What happened?" I asked confused as to the sudden mood that now that was between us.

"Well you see Sam and Leah used to be like together, in love I guess you could say." Ariella said gently with a nervous look to Emily.

Emily nodded glumly.

"But when Sam imprinted on me he no longer had a choice but to fall in love with me." Emily said with a sigh.

"You know it's not like that Em, it's not your fault any of that happened." Danity said with a frown.

Emily merely nodded, but looked away from all of us.

I looked down to. I wonder if Paul had been in love with a girl before me, this would have ruined her life, how could I live with myself knowing I could have ruined a life of another. When Edward had left me I was so hurt, so in pain, but it would be even worse for this girl, Paul would have left her because of falling more in love with another girl.

Aubrey noticed my look of sorrow, and quickly spoke up.

"Don't worry Bella, Paul had many admirers, but he wasn't interested in a single one of them." She said with a reassuring smile.

I sighed in relief at this, and slowly smiled.

At least I knew I wouldn't be the cause of another girl's life being ruined.

I watched with a grin as all the guys came rushing from the water, each of them splitting up to go to their girl, except for Seth who just watched in disgust.

Paul ran right up to me, and gently rested his body on mine, getting me completely wet. I wanted to complain, but his lips were quickly locked with mine in a passionate kiss.

As I felt my desire overcome me I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing myself closer to him.  
>He moaned against my lips in slight surprise, but reacted eagerly.<p>

This was it.

I noticed that everyone had left by the time Paul had started ripping his shirt off. I quickly pulled myself closer to him, running my hands up and down his chest, shivering at the smoothness.

I could feel Paul's hardness pressing against me, and my growing desire becoming wet between my legs.

I felt Paul's hands freeze on my shirt, and he met my gaze for a second.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked with a shaky breath as he looked down at me.

I nodded eagerly, and pulled his mouth back to mine.

"Yes, I need you now." I moaned rocking myself even more against him.

He growled lowly at this, and slowly went on.

**Do you want to description of Paul, and Bella's first time of making love, or would you just like the next chapter without it? Review and tell me what you want, thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**B's pov**

In seconds Paul scoped me up, not breaking contact with my lips, and began carrying me away; probably moving us to a more private place to do this.

I wasn't sure were we were going, I was to distracted by the way Paul's hands traced over every inch of my skin. We didn't even make to his house; we ended up deeply in the middle of the woods, only half way there.

As my hands began to run the length of his body I began to feel him vibrate.

I was soon pinned to the ground; which to my surprise was completely soft, almost like being on a bed.

I could feel Paul's length poking me in the stomach as he hovered over me.

His hands came down to my chest a little hesitantly, but with more confidence as I moaned in response.

I arched my body towards his touch, loving the feelings he was arising in me.

Paul gave me a smirk at this, and slowly began to pull my shirt up and all the way off with a rip, but I didn't care. I was to busy struggling to unzip the zipper of his pants.

Paul helped me slide them off finally, and desire bounced through me as I took in the size of his erection.

But as Paul's hands cupped my breasts all I could think of was the pleasure he was putting me through.

My bra was off in seconds as I moaned more. Paul's mouth was now on my nipples, driving me completely crazy with lust. I pushed them more into him, my hands going to his back as I held onto him tightly.

"Paul, please." I panted with a moan.

Paul's tongue seemed to now stray farther down, almost making me whimper at the loss of sensation on my breasts.

Now I was flipping us over, and I gently began to pull his shirt off, growing even more wet as I felt his hands at me butt, holding me in place on top of him. I threw his shirt to the side, and began to lick my way down his body.

Paul held onto my thighs, squeezing them as I got closer and closer down to his; now huge erection.

I hesitantly grazed his groin, unsure if this was too far for him.

I was delighted to hear a quiet moan from him in response, his hands gripping the ground harshly.

I now worked my hands at first slowly up and down his length, wanting to pleasure him as much as he had done for me.

Paul, was now moaning, growling, and panting as I continued on, until finally I got the courage to move me hands to the top of his boxers. I slowly began to pull them off, making sure that he was ok with this, he didn't show any sign of wanting me to stop, so I pulled them all the way down.

I gasped at the sight of his dick. It was huge, and the thought of it being able to fit inside me gave me chills.

Paul locked eyes with me for a second, looking a little nervous.

My hand quickly went around his penis, and I began to pumping up and down in quick movements.

"Man you're big." I said with a moan.

Paul looked a calmer now, and grunted a little.

"All for you sweetheart." He panted, and in seconds he was pulling me up, and flipping us back over.

He quickly pulled my pants down, with no problem at all, and I moaned as his hand rubbed across my underwear, and over my entrance.

He must have felt my dampness, and smirked at me a little before pulling my underwear off.

He gazed down at me, his eyes filling with love, and a mixture of lust.

"You are so beautiful." He said to me in a moan, and whimpered in desire as he stuck a finger into my folds.

I bucked against his fingers, groaning, and panting at the intense pleasure that his made. Paul began to add a finger in with my every buck.

At one point I thought I was going to pass out at the pleasure, and my wanting grew even wetter the longer it went on.

"Paul please, I need you in me, now." I said all my lust, and passion melting in me words, as I stared up at him.

Paul slowly slipped his fingers out of me, almost making me whimper at the loss of pleasure.

He held himself up a little from me; I could feel him hovering over my entrance.

"Ready?" Paul asked sounding out of breath.

I nodded eagerly, pushing myself closer to him in anticipation.

I shivered as I began to feel him going into me, and a quick jag of pain made me freeze.

Paul, stroked my face as he watched, looking guiltily at me, but he slowly continued to creep in.

The pain brought tears to my eyes, but I kept my mouth shut.

When he finally was the whole way in me he went completely still, and waited. This seemed to take a lot of control of him.

The pain was still cracking me, but I could feel it slowly fading.

When it was completely gone my insides were now filled with a pleasure that had me moaning again, and I was now bucking against Paul like crazy.

Paul seemed amused at his, and he began to thrust into me, making me scream.

We soon had a rhythm, and our moans echoed through the woods.

I flipped him over, and began to ride him. His hands rested on my butt guiding me to go at the perfect speed, angle.

"Fuck yes Bella." Paul moaned, as his hands moved up to my breasts, and began to massage them.

I moaned, getting even more turned on by his cursing. I moved even faster.

Paul then had us flipped over, pulling my legs straight up in the air to get more into me.

I screamed out in pleasure at this new feeling. I could feel my whole body shaking now, it was coming.

"Oh god." I panted, and finally as I came I screamed out in ecstasy along with Paul.

We were still now, I couldn't make myself move from Paul, so I just laid there, our hearts racing, and our breathing ragged.

After a while w finally pulled apart, and I just laid by Paul's side, in awe at what had just happened.

It was the greatest experience of my life.

"That was the best sex ever." Paul said with a delighted smile as he sat up.

"You've had it before?" I wondered, not really that bothered by it, but it did make me feel a little nervous.

Paul bit his lip at that.

"Yeah, but it was all for just getting the pleasure, I didn't love any of them, this was the first time that love, and lust was part of sex for me, it was the most amazing thing ever." Paul said with a small smile.

I was relieved at his words, and smiled.

"Yes it was, now I kind of feel stupid for not doing this sooner." I said with a shy laugh.

Paul stroked my red cheeks now, with a smirk.

"It was worth the wait." Paul said seriously.

I beamed, and hugged him.

There were no limits to how much I loved Paul, he was just so perfect; who couldn't love him?

After some time we both had to get up before some might see us. I found my underwear, and pants; quickly getting them on, but my shirt sat in ruins.

Paul chuckled as we walked over to me only in his pants.

He handed me his shirt.

"Yeah, I should probably learn to not rip the shirt off you, sorry, I had little patience at the moment." Paul grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him as I slipped his shirt on.

It smelled just like him, and ran all the way down to my knees.

Paul looked me over with a pleased smile.

"Come on, let's get you home." Paul said wrapping his arm around my waist, and began to lead me through the woods.

When we made it to my house I almost had a heart attack as I saw all the guys sitting on my porch howling in laughter.

Oh dream god, don't tell me they heard all of that.

**If you want me to review, or if you have an ideas for the next chapter please let me know in a review or PM. Thank you to all that review, it helps me out a lot. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Pov**

"Hey guys." Paul said nonchalantly, as we made it over to them.

I flushed as they grinned at the both of us.

"Hey Paul, hi Bella." Sam said rolling his eyes a little, but smirked a little as he looked us over.

"How are you two?" Embry asked biting his lip in amusement.

"Great, why do you ask?" Paul asked still acting innocent.

"Oh no reason… were is you're shirt Bella?" Jared asked with a smirk.

I quickly tried to think of what to say.

"It got ripped." I said glancing to Paul, before looking back to them all.

"Really, by what?" Quil asked looking like he was about to die of laughter.

"A branch." I lied, and I could already tell they weren't believing that.

"Well any way I'm glad we met up with you two, we got a warning we were told to pass along." Jared snickered.

I mentally sighed, relieved that they hadn't heard a thing, and was off the subject.

Paul also seemed to calm down a little as he looked at the others.

"What?" He asked with a raised brow.

"It's best not to play around in the woods at the moment, we felt a earthquake just before you two showed up." Sam said, and at that all of them busted out laughing.

My face turned so red I was afraid it would stay like it forever.

Paul fumed, and attacked the others with annoyance.

They quickly backed up from me still laughing, except for Jared who fell to the ground in laughter.

Paul punched him in the gut with a scowl.

"Paul." I said narrowing my eyes at him as he grabbed a hold of Jared and pulled him to his feet with a hostile look.

He reluctantly let him fall back down and walked over to me with a frown.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said lowly, and looked down in shame.

Pain swelled in my chest, and I quickly took his face in my hands, and made him look up to me.

I kissed him tenderly, and gave him a smile.

"It's fine, it's healthy to get a dose of embarrassment sometimes." I said lowly back to him, and he smiled a little at that, and hugged me to him as he turned back to the others.

They were all grinning at us now.

"It sounded good at least, care to share some details." Quil said wagging his brows at us.

Paul snarled at him at that in irrigation.

"That's fine, we'll be hearing about it later any way." Embry said pointing to his head with a smirk.

Paul was shaking now as he glared at the others, but as long as I held myself to him he didn't dare move an inch.

"Well congrats you two, the first sex you never forget." Jared said with a sly grin.

"Like you would know, your still a virgin." Paul snapped with a dark smile.

The others laughed loudly at this to Jared's embarrassment.

"Actually none of you here has either, except for Sam that is." Paul said narrowing his eyes at the others.

Sam grinned sheepishly at that.

"Umm yeah, well I'm going to Emily, see you guys later tonight." Sam said with a wave and went jogging away.

They snickered at that.

"Later Samie." They said together.

I laughed as Sam flipped them off before disappearing into his house.

"What's happening tonight?" I wondered as I looked around at the guys.

They all looked at each other now, looking hesitant, and Paul threw them a glare.

"She deserves to know." He said with a low reluctant voice that made me cringe.

The last time he had said that, they told me that Charlie had died, now what would they tell me.

"It's about the Cullen's, it's not to serious, but, we can't get in an form of contact with them. We don't know if it's because they are ignoring us or something else." Jared explained with a serious frown.

I gulped at that, in slight worry.

"What do you mean something else?" I asked half not really wanting to know what they were going to see.

"Dead, gone, in trouble, it could be anything Bella." Jared said gently.

Pain stabbed at my heart a little, but I ignored it easily, and let Paul's presence push it away.

"What will you do if they are in trouble?" I asked biting my lip a little.

"That's why we are meeting up tonight to talk about all this, figure out things and crap like that." Quil said sighing.

"And you and the girl's will be at Emily's, you never did get to have that sleepover that was promised, ruined back _Jacob, _just until we get done with the meeting, so don't worry." Embry said when he noticed my pout.

"Why can't I come, I do have a lot to do with this?" I asked looking at Paul, and the others with a frown.

"Because this is a wolf meeting Bells, no humans allowed." Quil said sticking hi tongue out at me.

I turned to Paul with a pout.

"Please let me come." I said giving him the puppy-dog look.

Paul bit his lip as he looked into my eyes, and moaned.

"No Bella, you can't come I'm sorry." He said looking pained to say that.

I gently put my hand to his face, making sparks fly down my arm, and gave him more pouts.

"Please Paul." I said batting my eyes a little.

I was acting ridiculous but I didn't care, this was actually really fun.

Paul sighed, and looked down.

"I'll ask Sam later if you can." He said in defeat.

I beamed, and kissed him with affection.

"I love you." I said to him resting into his arms.

He grinned at that, joy dancing in his eyes.

"I love you to babe." He said hugging me to him gently, and kissing me back with hunger.

I response quickly, and jumped in his arms.

I have a few coughs, and this a the word 'whipped' as Paul began to run us back to his house.

We made it to his room this time, and I found myself again being pleasured beyond what I could stand. It was even better this time then the last time, which I didn't think was possible.

God I love this man.

**Review please. Thank you to all of you who review you are the ones that make each chapter come. No reviews No update. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Paul's Pov**

I couldn't believe that Sam wouldn't let me take Bella to this meeting, I mean what was the fucking deal? It's not that freaking important. I hated not being with her right now. Instead I had to sit here and listen to this bull shit, no one cared where the Cullen's were. I swear is that stupid leech Ed-shit-ward thinks he can just come back and take Bella right off of me then he's more of a moron then I thought.

"So do you have any idea were the Cullen's might be?" Jared asked raising a brow curiously.

"No idea, we tried getting in touch with Carlisle but there was no answer, as much as I hate to admit it that leech never would ignore a call from anyone, you all know that.

The others reluctantly nodded.

"Maybe he just got a new cell phone." Quil said simply.

"No, I can feel something is wrong." Sam said looking at each of us with serious frowns.

God who fucking care, they can all die, for what they did to Bella, I am never letting her near the likes of them again, their just going to hurt her.

"So what are we going to do, they are a bunch of leeches, they could be any were, they might not even really be in trouble." Jared said with a frown.

"I think our little friend can answer that question." Sam said with a small smirk.

We all looked at him now slightly confused some of us tense.

"Who?" Seth asked.

"Follow me." Sam said standing up, and walking right out of the room. One by one we all followed him.

We began to go deeper and deeper into the woods, and I felt a stab in my heart as I got farther, and farther from Bella.

I quickly checked to see what she was feeling, at the moment see seemed to feel a mixture, of amusement, and excitement. Well at least she seemed to be ok without me.

Finally when Sam stopped he slowly uncovered a large glass tube, inside was the red headed leech that had gotten away.

"How did you get her?" Embry asked surprised.

"And why did you keep her?" I asked glaring down at the leech, wanting to kill her now.

"I was sure that she would have information on something we might need to know." Sam shrugged.

"Good thinking." Jared nodded, and glared down at the leech.

"Ok you dirty leech, tell us, were are the Cullen's?" Sam commanded as he glared at the leech as well.

Half of me hoped that she didn't know were they were, but part of me did so I could go kick every single one of their ass's.

The leech smirked.

"Like I would tell you, you killed Jacob, my Jacob, I'm not telling you a god damn thing you mutt." The leech snarled.

Sam hissed a little at that.

"What would I tell you if I said I didn't kill Jacob, none of us did." Sam said with a raised brow.

Of course this was a lie, we all killed Jacob, piece by bloody piece, an it was thrilling, and the same time I did feel a little bad about it, we were a pack.

The red head rolled her eyes.

"I saw you do it." She hissed.

"No you didn't, that was all just a trick, actually Jacob got away, we just wanted Bella to be calm again." Sam lied, and I growled a little at that in anger. If this ever really happened the Cullen's wouldn't be the only ass's I'd be kicking.

The leach began to think about this and slowly she sighed, and nodded.

"Alright, so Jacob had this genius plan to turn the Cullen's into the Volturi, so as of now they are in jail." The leech said with an amused smile.

"What a leech jail, were?" Jared asked raising a brow in shock. This also shocked me but I was glad at the same time, now there was no way they would be around Bella ever.

"Why are they in jail?" Sam asked.

"Who are the Volturi." Seth asked.

The leech sighed, and glared at all of us.

"The jail is in Italy, they are in jail because they told Bella about them being vampires, they refused to turn her, and the Volturi are the leaders of the vampire world." she said in annoyance.

We all looked at each other, and moved a little away from the leech to talk.

"Hear that, even when the leeches had a chance to be free, all they had to do was send some leeches to turn Bella they didn't." Quil said looking curious at this.

"It doesn't change anything they are still a bunch of leeches." I snarled.

They all just ignored me, probably knowing my only anger was against them because of Bella.

"If that isn't having a heart I don't know what is." Seth said with a small smile.

The others nodded reluctantly.

"Maybe it's about time we stop kidding ourselves, the Cullen's are no real threat." Embry said with a nod.

"No." I snarled, but the others nodded, and mumbled in agreement.

"I never thought I'd say this but let's go save the Cullen's." Sam said.

"Hell to the fucking no!" I yelled at them, shaking in fury me.

"Paul please calm down, this is for the best, the Cullen's don't belong in there, they did nothing to deserve it, our job to save the innocent, the Cullen's are innocent." Sam said looking seriously to me.

My shaking slowly stopped, and I sighed in frustration. I have been hanging around Bella to long, I was beginning to go soft even over leeches.

"Fine, but if the leech puts one stinky rotten finger on my Bella I will kill him." I grunted.

The others patted my shoulder.

"We won't stop you man." Jared said with a nod.

Good. At least that much is straight. Now how to tell Bella.

**Victoria's Pov**

I watched in annoyance as the fee-bag mutts all ran away, after covering up the tube I was held in. But this wasn't over, far from over. What those mutts didn't know was Jacob was far more powerful then they thought, did they really think it would be so easy to kill him. Or that he would be as stupid as to just come walking in and fight, when it was obvious we were out numbered.

I grinned as I watched the branches and twigs harshly being ripped away from my tube yet again, but this time I was pleased to see who it was.

With powerful force the tube was ripped open, and I quickly hugged myself to my savior.

"See I told you this would all work out didn't I babe." Jacob said with a smirk.

"You were right, they really believed you were dead." I said with an evil laugh that he joined me in.

"Wow, Ash was a better actor then I gave him credit for, to bad he's dead." Jacob sighed, but grinned with an evil glint in his eyes.

Jacob had found Ash along with Piper, he first sent Piper to distract the mutts, then sent Ash in. Ash had the power to make himself look like anyone he choose, and with hanging with Jacob and I for so many days he became so close to the real Jacob I had a hard time telling them apart most of the time. They smelled the same, talked the same, looked the same, and just as Jacob thought he was a horrible fighter.

"Well I guess they are after the Cullen's now, time to let the Volturi know, now the war is going to happen for sure." Jacob snickered as he pulled me along deeper into the woods.

"No one will be left afterwards." I said with a pleased smile."Except for Bella." Jacob said firmly, and pinned me against the tree as he noticed the look of jealous spark in my eyes.

"No need to be envious, I will love you both equally, you're just going to have to learn to share." Jacob said smugly.

I moaned.

"I don't know if I want to…" Victoria growled, and I moaned as he grinded his dick between my legs.

"Am I going to have to punish you, it's been to long since we have had time for sex." He said in a purr, and I grew more and more wet.

I nodded eagerly, and bucked against him making both of us moan.

"Not here though, we need to get out of LaPush now." He said looking strained, and I noticed his erection with a grin.

In seconds we were gone, and I was being pleasured out of my mind.

Everything was working in our plan.

**Review! Didn't see this coming did you hahahahaha! Neither did I, sorry I was just missing good old Jacob, and suddenly he was back ;). Hope you liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9

****At Volturi** **

**Felix's Pov**

"This better be very important young one." Aro said with an impatient look at the mutt, and Victoria as they stepped forward.

I tensed beside Aro, taking in how huge he was, and the evil power coming off him wasn't able to go unnoticed.

"It's Bella, and the pack I had told you about, they figured out were the Cullen's are, and is heading here now to start a war to get them out." Jacob said with seriousness, and urgency coating his voice as he put his hand out to Aro.

I watched as Alec, and a few others in the guard flinched, ready to attack when ready. None of us could help it, with someone this powerful we had to be a little careful around him.

Aro took his hand with a frown, and sighed as he watched Jacob's thoughts.

"What a pity, even human life is precious, I'd hate to do this, but they leave me no choice. Felix, get the guard ready to fight, training starts in an hour, now." Aro said with fake disappointment, but his voice remained stern as he spoke.

I nodded, and began to led everyone in here out of the room, but I couldn't help but here what Aro said next.

"You know Jacob we could really use a guard member such as you, would you like to stay, and be a member of our guard?" Aro asked, and I bit back a growl at that.

What was wrong with Aro, having a dog as Volturi, there had to be a catch to this, he must want something to be done to this mutt.

"I'll stay and fight, but I'll need time to think about the guard stuff, I'll have an answer for you after the war." Jacob said with a slight bow, and I quickly turned away and walked out the door in disgust.

Jane followed after me with a confused look.

"What's the problem, isn't this what we had wanted?" Jane asked stopping me just as we reached the prisons.

I sighed as we walked down.

"Yeah I guess, but really the mutt has to join us, that isn't even possible is it." I asked with an annoyed glare.

Jane shrugged.

"At least the war will get that weak little human Bella killed for sure." Jane said with a evil grin.

I rolled my eyes, I barely even really had a problem with the human, she had heart, which was often hard to find in humans, but the thought of her blood was enough to rise a burn in my throat, to me she did smell pretty good, a little better then others, but not in the way Edward had thought of it.

"I guess, why would they be so stupid as to start a war over the Cullen's, they will never actually win, they are so outnumbered it's pathetic." I said with a hard look through all the prison jails, filled with worthless pieces of scum.

"I don't know, but at least the wolves won't be any threat to us any longer, now they will all be dead." Jane said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at that, but nodded with a smile.

"The only good thing coming out of this, I just hope Aro isn't letting Jacob actually in the Volturi, I'll be asking for death if I have to deal with that jerk." I said as we walked to the exit, and down the hall way to the large open field. This was were the training was.

"Well, let's get the over with." I sighed.

**Jasper's Pov**

We all stared at each other in shock at what we had all just heard. Bella was ok, and coming to save us!

"No, this can't be happening." Edward moaning, slamming his fists against the wall in torture. "I told her to stop worrying about me, and to keep herself safe." He said roughly running his fingers through his hair.

"Edward calm down son, we just need to get out of here, and get to Bella, this will stop the war, the wolves won't have to come." Carlisle said with a serious expression.

I tried throwing him some calmness but he easily shrugged them off.

"And how are we going to get out exactly?" Rose asked for once showing a slight shot of hope.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find a way to get to Bella, and soon before she gets to out of control." Emmett said with a small smile at the thought.

Edward growled at him lowly.

"This isn't the time for jokes Emmett." Esme said shaking her head at him with a small frown.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood here, if we didn't have Jasper here, I'm sure we'd all be losing our minds." Emmett said gently.

That's when I got is, I quickly ran to the steel bars of the jail, and waved Emmett over. I jumped up, and quickly used the bars to hold myself up there.

Emmett did the same, looking curious as we looked out into the all dark jail cells.

"Hey." I called out to them.

I saw one head from a jail across from us pop up with a curious look.

"Hey you, what's you're name?" I asked over to them. I concentrated closely on this person, feeling there sadness, and fear, and replacing it was a comfortable feeling. It was easy to change this person's emotions, they must be very weak.

The head now came a little closer out into the light.

"My name is Ruby." A meek womanly voice said, and I saw her two red eyes flash as she looked at me.

"My name is Jasper, and this is Emmett, can you tell us why you're in here." I asked hopefully.

I felt her emotions waver a bit back to her sadness, but I held onto them fast.

"I had told a human my secret, I loved him, but they found out, and killed him, and put me in here." She said her voice leaking with sadness.

I now felt Edward peeking through the bars beside me.

"See, that's what happened to my brother here, to all of us in fact, we cared deeply for this girl named Bella, we told her out secret, and she was ok with it, but then something happened and we got separated, and now we are locked up in here, is that fair at all?" I asked with a serious tone.

Ruby shook her head.

"Not at all…" She said, a spark catching in her eyes.

"We should have the right to tell humans our secret, we aren't stupid we know who we can trust." Another voice said from beside Ruby.

"And who are you?" I asked looking at them in hope.

They hesitated.

"Payten.." The voice said a little shyly.

"Payten, and Ruby are right everyone, we are all in here, that's not fair, we deserve our freedom, we have done nothing to harm the Volturi, they're hunger for power has gone to far." I yelled.

I felt everyone's emotions change to determination, and passion now, as I saw everyone's heads appearing out of the jail cells.

"He's right." I heard a few people announce. Others were nodding and smiling.

"So I don't know if you heard but Bella, is coming to save us, a human with that much courage is amazing don't you think." Emmett now said with a smile.

"Is this girl single?" A voice asked, and Edward was now popping his head out.

"No she most certainly isn't." He said with a growl, and I heard some laughter from the other cells.

"So don't you think if a human has this much bravery we should to?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah we are brave." Someone said with a nod.

"Just as brave as any human, if not braver." Someone else said with determination.

"So let's work together guys, will you help us get out of here, we promise we will come out and get you all out of here when the fight is over." I said seriously.

And I would, to each and every one of them come back to set them free. They all looked at each other now, and there was mumbles of talking through all the cells.

Emmett turned back to the family with thumbs up.

"Alright, we'll help." I heard the girl named Ruby say, and I beamed, being filled with relief, as everyone began to saying the same thing.

Now everyone was looking at me and I nodded.

"Alright here is what we need to do.." I began.

**Please review, the next chapter will be back with the wolves, and Bella. Thanks so much for reading. I'm not going to update again until I get at least ten reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Pov**

"I'm coming with you." I yelled, glaring at all the guys. When the guys had told me what happened to the Cullen's I knew I had to do something, as much as I hated to admit it I still loved them all.

"No you're not, you're going to stay with the girls, and stay safe." Jared said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I have to come, you can't make me stay behind, I can help." I said stubbornly, and crossed my arms.

"Bella it's to dangerous." Sam said looking sternly at me.

"I don't care, it was my fault that the Cullen's are locked up, I should be the one fighting." I hissed.

"No Bella, it wasn't you're fault at all, don't talk like that." Seth said with a frown.

"I don't care what you all say, or what you all think, I am going, and you can't stop me." I growled.

They all sighed, and looked to Paul.

"Alright, you're turn." Sam sighed, nudging Paul to me.

Paul quickly wrapped me in his arm, still shaking from his anger.

"Bella, you know you can't come, you'll get hurt, we're talking about a bunch of leeches that want you dead, I can't let you come, I can't risk losing you." Paul said taking me face in his hands.

I tried to speak, but he put his finger to my mouth.

"No Bella." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

An idea hit me, and tears filled my eyes as I looked back at him.

He now became anxious.

"I can't just stay here while you could be out there getting yourself killed." I said letting tears roll down my cheeks.

Paul quickly wiped my tears away with his fingers, and the guys took this as their cue to leave, and they all left.

"Bella don't worry about me, I'll be fine, the guys have my back, and we're hooking up with other tribes on the way so we have the numbers." He said stroking my face.

"Paul you love me don't you?" I asked softly, running my hands through his hair.

His eyes went wide with shock, and he quickly kissed me.

"Of course I love you, I would never stop loving you." He said, now kissing my hand.

I nodded.

"Then why won't you understand that I have to go with you guys." I said pleading with him, and he seemed to be having a harder time now saying no.

"I do understand Bella, but I can't risk it, I won't loose you just because I couldn't stand not being with you, I can't protect you, and at the same time try to fight, we'll both be killed." He said with a frown.

"But Paul…" I said tracing his lips.

"I made up my mind Bella, you are staying here." He said sternly, and seriously, but shivered at my touch.

I sighed in sadness, and defeat now, and slunk onto his bed.

He slowly crawled beside me, and wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I want you to come but at the same time I really don't, it's better this way." He sighed, looking guilty as his kissed up and down my neck.

I sighed, and let the sparks flew between us, making me feel a little better, and a new idea came to me, and I suddenly smile.

"Alright fine, I'll stay here, were its nice and safe, and wait for you to come back." I said easily.

Paul was shocked by my sudden change, but smiled in relief, and gave me another kiss, making my thoughts go to mush.

"Thank you sweetheart, I promise I will be back unscratched as soon as possible, and you're Cullen leeches will be back roaming around the world safely." He said pulling me onto him so I was straddling him.

I giggled at this weakly, still a little nervous about things, but I warmed as I looked down at Paul, taking in his perfection.

"You better, I'm really going to miss you when you're gone." I said letting myself rub up against him a little. He instantly was hard, and grind up against me with a lustful expression.

Paul, and I quickly stripped down, and we experienced the fastest sex of our lives, but it still had me shivering, and yearning for me at the end.

Once it was sadly over, he wrapped the bed sheet around me, and put clothes on himself, kissing me tenderly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you." I said, stroking my face with a pained expression.

"I love you to." I sighed, and gently kissed him one more time, before he walked out the door.

I quickly sprang out of the bed, and ran to the Paul's closet, finding the few pares of clothes I had stocked over here and slipped them on, filling a suitcase I had found with them, and a few of Paul's clothes incase he might need them.

I quickly brushed through my knotting up hair, thanks to Paul, and put it back in a pony-tail.

I waited for about ten minutes, made sure no one was there, and went running to my truck.

I throw my suitcase in, and quickly went to turn it on when I realized I had no keys. A yellow sticky note was stuck to the steering wheel, and I quickly read it.

Dear Bella, haha, I knew you'd try and sneak out so I took the keys, friends don't let friend drive to go be apart of a vampire war, sorry.. Embry.

I hissed, and jumped out of the car, and ran to Emily's, but she wasn't there, but I did spot her car.

I ran to it, and got in, surprised that the keys were hanging in it, and I quickly started it up, and was speeding away. I had to be going over a 100 miles per hour now that I was on the high wall, the Cullen's would be proud..

A slight pain in my heart came to my attention as I thought this, and I sighed. No matter what I would always care about them, as much as I hate to, and as much as I knew this would hurt the wolves, but they were a very big part of my life, and them being in trouble meant I was going to be there to safe them, like they had done for me. Now we would be even.

**Emily's Pov**

I watched as Bella took off with my car, with a smile. Good luck Bella, I turned back to the girls.

"That is one brave girl." Aubrey said with a smile.

"She sure is, but Sam is gonna freak when he finds out you helped her sneak out." Danity said with frown.

"Don't worry, he'll be thanking me later, Bella will be a real help to them, and she deserves to go with them, it's only fair." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah because if I was her I know I would do the same thing."

**Paul's Pov**

I sighed in sadness as I looked out the plane window.

"Cheer up Paul, now at least we know Bella is safe." Quil said turning around to stare at me.

"Yeah, you'll be back with her soon enough." Embry said with a hopeful smile.

I ignored them, the farther and farther I got from Bella the more and more the pain was getting to me. I knew this had been a bad idea, why couldn't she have just come. Fuck everyone.

Suddenly I felt someone poke me, causing sparks to fly down my arm, and I looked up in surprise as I saw my angel standing in front of my breathing heavily.

"Hi." She said innocently.

"Bella what the hell are you doing here?" I asked sitting up more and frowning at her, but at the same time my insides were doing cart wheels.

"Bella, this is not ok, you have to get off this plane now, I thought we told you to stay home." Sam said glaring at her.

"Shut the hell up Sam." I growled at him, causing a few passengers to look back at me nervously.

"I'm here because none of you are the boss of me, I want to come, I'm here, so suck it." Bella said, and sat down beside me.

I wrapped my arm around her, but sighed.

"I'm going to kill you for this, I swear if you get hurt I'm going to say it's you're fault." I said kissing the top of her head.

She smiled at that, and rested in my side.

"Alright fine." She said amused, and my heart sprung as her hand took mine.

I intertwined our fingers, and watched as everyone stared at us.

"Damn she is persist." Jared said with a chuckle.

"I knew she wouldn't just give up.." Quil said with a grin.

The plane now was beginning to lift off the ground.

"Well to late now to go back." Sam sighed, but kept a watch on all of us, with an annoyed expression.

"At least now Paul won't be a bum through the whole fight." Embry snickered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, at that, but I probably would be I Bella hadn't come.

"Shut it." I muttered to him, and smiled as Bella rested her head on my shoulder.

Sometimes it was weird how life could be so perfect in the middle of the most stressful times. But no matter where I was I knew everything would be ok if Bella and I was together, why hadn't I realized this earlier?

Don't know, don't care, just want to get this whole thing over so Bella and I can finally get things back to normal.

**Give me ten more reviews, then I'll update again. Let me know what you think about all of this, what would be you're favorite part of this whole story, including 'Something about love'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Pov**

The flight was going to be torture I could already tell, the guys haven't been able to sit still since we got into the air. It was going to be trouble I could just feel it.

Jared and Quil kept snickering in front of Paul and I and I was beginning to get annoyed.

Paul was hugging me tightly to his side, fast asleep, and snoring slightly.

I slowly leaned forward in annoyance.

"Could you two shut up." I whispered to the with a glare.

They both looked at me with smirks now.

"Is someone a little cranky hmm?" Jared asked with a raised brow.

"No you two just haven't stopped snickering for the past two hours, what's so funny?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little at them.

"Oh.. Nothing." Quil said with a innocent smile that I didn't buy one minute.

"So you were laughing at nothing?" I asked irrigated.

"Just tell her, it's not like it's hurt anything." Quil snickered looking at Jared.

"Tell me what?" I asked now curious.

"Check out this dude in front of us." Jared whispered to me with a grin.

I slowly slide out of Paul's arms and stood up a little looking over Jared and Quil's seat to the seat in front of them, and covered my mouth.

The man had been fast asleep, his face was decorated with sharpie, gum was stuck in his hair and the side of his face, and chip crumbs were sprinkled all over him.

"Why did you guys do that?" I said trying to hold back my laughs.

"We were bored." Quil shrugged with a laughs.

I watched now as the man woke up, and stumbled to the bathroom not noticing, but as the door shut behind him I heard him scream.

Quil and Jared laughed loudly hi-fiving each other, causing Paul to wake up.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled at them in annoyance.

I had learned a while ago that Paul hates to be woken up from sleeping, he almost yelled at me once for doing it, but of course he never really did, but I always noticed the slight annoyance that would come in his eye.

They both snickered at Paul.

"Calm down, wouldn't you rather be awake to snuggle with you girlfriend?" Jared said innocently.

Paul narrowed his eyes a little at that, but looked at me with a grin.

"Of course." He said with a smirk, and a wink.

I blushed a little at that, and rested my head on his shoulder.

His arm came around me gently pulling me closer, and resting his head on top of mine, laying a kiss on it.

I closed my eyes with a smile feeling calm, listening to the beating of Paul's heart. It would never stop amazing me how much Paul could make me feel so… loved. But at the very edge of my thoughts was the Cullen's, they were locked away in jail, because of me. They had to care for me still, they could have had me killed or even turned into a vampire, and they wouldn't have had to get locked away. There was a hope deep down in my heart now that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried.

I just wanted everything to turn out ok, and I get back the family I didn't even know that I still had.

**Jasper's Pov *2 days later* **

"Look Edward I know how much you want to go see Bella but you can't we need you here to keep communication." I said to him sternly as I crept ready at the door.

Edward glared at the ground with a growl, clenching his fist tightly together.

"Fine, just.. Send her my love, and tell her I'm sorry, please." He hissed out to me sounding pained.

I put my hand on his shoulder with a nod.

"Of course I will, I'll make sure she's safe Edward." I said seriously.

He slowly nodded, life again draining from his face as he took a seat back on the ground in the corner.

I tightly hugged Alice one more time, kissing the top of her head.

"I promise to be back save." I whispered seriously.

Alice winced a little hugging me a bit closer before letting me go.

"I hope you're right, I'll be watching." She said tapping her head with a small smile.

I gently leaned forward kissing her forehead, feeling pained to see her like this, and I didn't want to leave her behind, but I had to if we were going to have any chance of escaping.

I quickly poked my head through the bars.

"Dallas, are you ready?" I whispered.

I waited for Dallas's response patiently until I heard it.

"Yep, ready when you are." He said from some were across from me.

I turned back to my family with a small smile.

"Good luck Jazz." Emmett said with a nod.

"We're counting on you Jasper." Rose said looking at me seriously.

"Please stay safe dear." Esme said biting her lip looking at me worriedly.

"We believe in you son, you can do this." Carlisle said with determination.

The emotions around me were so powerful now that it was hard for me to express what I was feeling, so I merely nodded, and turned to the door.

"Ok Dallas, now." I said giving him the cue.

I listened as his prison cell went completely dead silent, and I watched as he walked right through the walls like a ghost, going over to Simba's cell and getting her, then mine getting me, and slowly we all crept out of the jail room, listening for guards.

I waited as Dallas rolls sneakily past an open door, and looks around, nodding to Simba and I for us that it's clear.

The two of us ran to him them, continuing to sneak out until we were outside the castle.

Simba and Dallas were now kissing at the ground with sighs.

"Freedom never tasted so sweet!" He said pumping his fist in the air.

"Just remember you're promise." I said with a nod.

"I promised to help you didn't I, I never go back on a promise ever." Dallas said with a grin.

And you Simba, you'll stay as well right?" I said looking at her.

"Of course, you need my to keep in touch with Edward." She said with a smile and a nod.

"Thank you both." I said with a slight smile. "Now let's get out of here and find the mutts before they get Bella hurt."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's Pov**

So far I was getting more and more confident as more and more packs started showing up. Sam had called every pack he had known to come and help with the fight, and most of them showed up, but of course some didn't. The thought of werewolves helping vampires didn't appeal to most of them, but they trusted Sam, and respected him greatly.

Each pack was very different, just by their clothes, their looks, and the way they talk, and interact with each other.

The wolfs of the North were the first to come, they were a huge pack of twelve. They were the crazy wolves, they are constantly playing around, pulling pranks, and pretty much keeping all the others entertained.

But when it did come to fighting, they all knew how to work good together as a team better then all the others. And from that pack I had befriended a pair of twins, named Jinx, and Link. They were hilarious, loud, and the complete opposite of me, but we got along great.

Jinx was a very strange girl, with bright neon pink hair, and big electric blue eyes, but she was the nicest person you could ever talk with.

"Bella, come get some chow!" Jinx called from the big bon fire, were most of the others were at.

"Yeah Bells, you're hubby is eating all the hotdogs come control him!" Link said with a loud laugh.

The others laughed at that, Paul giving them a smirk, and rolling his eyes.

"Control me, I'd like to see that." He snickered.

I walked over, standing behind him with a smirk, and a raised brow.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning my hands on his shoulder, and talking in his ear.

I watched as shivers made his body shake a bit, and grumbled a bit, as the others snickered lowly at this.

"What were you saying Paul, I don't think I heard you?" Link said looking at Paul innocently.

I laughed at this, kissing Paul's cheek.

"Nothing." He said, and pulled me into his lap with a smirk, and holding me close.

Link on the other hand was very charming, and hyper no matter what he did. He loved getting under everyone's skin, especially Paul's.

But there were other packs to that were really nice, like the Swan Lake wolf pack. Yeah I had been pretty amused when I heard the name, and when they had gotten here it was amazing to see that they were even a lot like me, and treated me as one of the pack.

They were all pale skinned like me, and had dark brown hair, the only difference was they all had big emerald green eyes, and were all built like an athlete.

From that pack I mainly hung out with Tisha; the pack leader, and Bonto, Tisha's little brother. They were very kind people, which such big hearts. Bonto was so young, he had to be around twelve, but he was dedicated to his pack, and took everything so serious, even though his age.

Tisha was talking quietly to her pack from across the bon fire, looking completely serious, and nods to them as the take turns patrolling the area, before turning back to the fire, and making sure Bonto eats his hotdog.

I was about to ask Tisha something when I watched one girl walk over to Sam out of no were. I never saw her before, she must be part of the last pack to arrive.

"The Infinites are here." She said with a bow at Sam in respect.

"Ah, good, thank you, and welcome, were are the rest of you're pack?" Sam wondered looking around, taking a smell in the air, and everyone jumped as seven wolves appeared at the girls side.

"Right here." She said, glancing at them, before looking back at Sam.

"Very well, please take a seat, we'll start the meeting now that you have come." Sam said with a eager nod.

"What are infinites?" I whispered to Paul.

Paul looked down at me with a chuckle.

"It's a very highly trained group of wolves, they are their own pack, and we're really lucky to have them show." He whispered back at me.

I looked at the pack that just came in, noticing when they phased back, their clothes were on in inhuman speed.

The girl that came in first took a seat down beside me, being that it was the only seat, and I shyly smiled at her, feeling a little intimidated by her beauty.

She had the kind of sun kissed skin I have always wanted, with dark brown hair similar to mine, and two of the biggest, and brightest blue eyes I have ever seen.

She smiled back a shy smile.

"My names Bella." I said holding my hand out to her, already liking her.

"I'm Alida." She said shaking my hand with a nod.

"That's a pretty name, so unique." I said with a grin.

I watched as Alida gave me a rueful smile.

"Thank you, although Bella is a much nicer name, much more normal." She said simply.

"Normal is boring." I said with a shrug.

Alida seemed to analyze me now, and slowly gave me a warm smile.

"Well Bella you do make a good point." Alida said with a nod.

I could tell Alida and I would be friends, she was pretty nice, and she appeared to be mature.

Paul watched both of us with a raised brow, grinning at me in amusement, but staying quiet as we talked.

"So this whole battle really is about you then?" Alida said looking at me with a raised brow.

"I guess you could say that, I mean they are my friends.." I admitted.

"Well I guess I kind of understand want you mean about that, I suppose not all vampires are the same, but I have not yet ran into one that wasn't bad." She said seeming to go deep into her thoughts.

"Well maybe if this fight turns out in our favor, you will." I said with smile.

Alida nodded at this, saying no more, and looking at Sam as he began to speak.

Paul hugged me close to him, resting his head on my shoulder and chuckling lowly, as he kisses up my neck.

I shivered a bit at this, and rested my head back.

"What's so funny?" I asked quietly, with a raised brow.

"You are, the most powerful wolf probably in mankind sat down beside you, and you thought nothing of it, and treated her like you would anyone else, it was hilarious, no wonder she looked at you so strangely." Paul teased quietly, and my eyes widened, glancing back to Alida, who was still focusing her attention on Sam.

"Well no one told me that, how was I supposed to know, god she probably thinks I'm some kind of disrespectful little… meanie." I said not really being able to think of a word to say.

Paul laughed at that loudly getting the others attention.

"Paul, what is so funny, cause you better not be laughing at my battle strategies." Sam said with narrowed eyes, then all eyes were on us.

Paul stuttered a bit, hiding a bit behind me.

"Nothing, Bella was just tickling me." He said, and I smacked at him, with a low laugh of my own.

"No I wasn't!" I said, and looked up at Sam nervously noticing his glare.

"Enough clowning around you two, this is serious." Sam snapped, and we straightened out of it quickly.

He was right, there was a big war about to start, and we weren't taking it very serious.

I listened closely to everything Sam said then, making sure I knew what would be happening around here, and so I knew were I could help.

We would be planning an invasion in two days. So this meant my Paul time was slowly coming to an end, and he would be leaving to train with the others more.

After the meeting I looked up to the sunset, then to Paul, holding myself close, knowing this would probably be the last time we had together, until after the fight.

Paul must have realized this to and pulled my lips to his, kissing me tenderly.

"I promise you Bella this won't be it, everything will be fine, we will win." He said to me seriously, looking into my eyes when we finally pulled away.

"But what if it doesn't, what if we aren't strong enough, what about all the other wolves here, I will be the reason that they are getting hurt, or even giving up their lives." I said close to tears.

Alida moved over to me and Paul.

"I don't mean to ruin your moment, but Bella we aren't doing this for you, as nice as you are this is our job, and if it means we have to take sacrifices then we will, but if you don't have any faith in us, how can we win?" She asked looking at my with serious eyes.

I bit my lip looking at her, knowing she was right, but finding it hard to find the words to say.

"I do have faith in you, in all of you." I said lowly with a nod, feeling something click inside me, and I knew that I really did have faith.

"Good, then lead us into battle, with that faith and courage, and we will be victorious." She said with a bright smile, and a nod.

I smiled to through my tears now sliding down my cheeks, and all I wanted to do was hug this girl, she was such an inspiration.

"I will, that is exactly what I'll do." I said with determination.

Paul looked at me with a glare.

"Bella I'm not letting you stand in the very front of all of us, unprotected and lead a march to war!" Paul said looking outraged, and beginning to shake.

"It's the end of this discussion I am going and your not going to stop me." I said crossing my arms with a huff.

Paul, was now letting out snarls, looking like he was getting ready to punch something, when again Alida stepped forward.

"Relax, with her in the front she will be better protected, for each pack will be lined in a circle around her, plus the vampires will be so focused on Bella, they won't see our attack." Alida said calmly, and I watched as slowly Paul's shaking almost stopped, and he firmly hugged me to his side.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt I'm blaming you." He said glaring at Alida.

Alida shrugged at this.

"That's fair." She said calmly, and I watched as she gracefully walked back to her pack.

"Know wonder they call her the devil with a halo." Paul muttered, resting his head on mine.

The devil with a halo, that's quite a nickname, but it did fit her well. Alida now has showed me some hope in this fight, and now I could say that I'm not completely scared out of my mind.

**Jasper's Pov**

I quickly froze in my tracks as I looked up at the sunset, taking in a cloud of smoke, that appeared to be from a camp fire.

"See that, maybe we found them." I said running forward quickly, and I could feel Dallas staying close behind.

Please let us not be to late.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Do you like? Do you hate? Want more action well believe me the next two chapters will be full of ACTION! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's Pov**

Paul's gentle hand was sitting perfectly still, and firm at the center of my back as he led me to our tent that we have been sharing for the past few days.

"Go on to sleep Bells, we're going to train out here for a bit, then I'll be right in beside you." He said watching me.

"But I want to watch the training." I whispered back up him, feeling my eyes heavy, and yawns escaping every few breaths.

"You need to sleep, you can barely stand up." He said now sliding his hand from my back, to wrapping it around my waist.

I was about to speak when I heard volumes of loud growling around me, and I froze, looking around.

"Leech alert." Someone yelled, and in seconds I watched almost every wolf here phase with savage growling.

I was now wide awake, but Paul quickly was pushing me into the tent.

"Stay here." He ordered, then ran out.

I stumbled quickly to the door of the tent, and unzipped it watching Paul phased running towards the ground of wolves.

Without thinking I was running out there to, stumbling over rocks and sticks, almost falling tons of times but I made it to the ground of them, trying to see what vampire they had cornered.

I was having trouble seeing anything but big fuzzy wolves all around me, and I couldn't let Paul see me, or he'd have me tied back in the tent.

I looked around anxiously for someone else that I knew, and I walked over to one of the smaller wolves, taking in the dusty, sandy color, and poking it.

The wolf turned to me, looking tense, and letting out a low growl at me.

"Seth?" I whispered.

The big wolf's massive head bobbed up and down looking down at me, and I quickly climbed on him straining to look over the crowd.

That's when I saw the vampire that they had blocked.

"STOP THAT'S JASPER!" I yelled to them in panic, and wide eyes.

Most of them were now looking at me with low growls, and I watched the dark gray wolf I had been avoiding come over glaring up at me and nudging my leg, pointing his nose to the tent.

"No, Paul that's Jasper they have, one of the Cullen's." I told him loudly.

All the wolves were paused now, all growling, looking confused, but some still stayed tense and ready to fight.

I made eye contact with Jasper now, taking in his red eyes with shock.

He looked to me with so many emotions at this time I wasn't sure what even I was feeling.

Again I was moving without my head, and I was quickly sliding in between the wolves to get to Jasper.

Paul followed slamming in between the wolves to keep me in sight, causing more growling around me.

When I reached Jasper I took slow steps towards him, knowing he might not be ready for the smell of my blood.

"Jasper?" I said looking him over, also noticing for the first time two other vampires standing with him.

"Bella." He said and shocked me as his arms came out and hugged me.

I now had tears running down my cheeks as I hugged him back.

The wolves were all silent now, and backing up, watching the two of us, only Paul stayed right behind me, growling lowly at Jasper baring his teeth at him.

When we pulled away I looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." I said shaking my head, wiping my tears away.

"Bella are you nuts, this isn't you're fault at all, you can't just bring an army of wolves to come just to break up out." Jasper said looking at me desperately.

"Why not, its my fault your in there!" I said rubbing my face.

"Bella." Jasper groaned.

"Your right she is stubborn isn't she." The one vampire said in slight amusement, but was still looking tensely at the wolves.

"How did you get out?" I asked turning back to Jasper.

"All the prisoners helped get a few of us out." He said with a serious nod, glancing between the two vampires beside him.

"And what about… Edward?" I asked choking his name out for the first time in a long time.

Paul pressed his side against mine, watching me, before looking back at Jasper.

Jasper looked at me with pain coating his eyes.

"He's gone nuts Bella, he's in the closest thing I've seen to a vampire depression, he needs you." Jasper said looking at me seriously.

My insides twisted in agony at his words, and I felt tears coming back to my face.

"He said he didn't love me anymore." I said lowly, but I knew he would hear.

Jasper touched my shoulder with his hand.

"Bella he lied, he left because he wanted to give you a normal life, because he thought if we stayed in you're life we would ruin it." Jasper said and it was hard not believing him, when he sounded so genuine, but I had doubts.

I looked down at my feet for a long time now, biting my lip.

"Jasper I moved on…" I said barely above a whisper, and glanced up at his wide pain filled eyes.

"You… did?" He asked as if he was in shock.

"Yes, Paul imprinted on me, and well… I fell in love." I said feeling the tears again, and Paul growled rubbing his head on my side.

Jasper looked down now, looking as if he was in agony himself.

"Edward will be.. Destroyed." He stuttered out, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Jasper, so sorry, Edward had told me to move on, and he wasn't coming back, and … I just can't." I said now crying.

Jasper quickly hand me in a hug, rubbing my back with a hush.

"Please don't cry Bella, everything will work out I know it will.." He said but the lack of faith in his voice wasn't reassuring.

That's the time I noticed that most of the wolves had phased back, and was just lingering around us.

"Your not going to call the wolves off are you." Jasper asked after letting me go.

I shook my head.

"Even if I asked them to they wouldn't listen to me, they believe its their job to do this Jazz, this fight is going to happen no matter what." I said looking at him.

Jasper sighs now.

"That's what I was afraid would happen." He said looking back to the two vampires beside him.

"Well I'll stay and fight." One said with a shrug.

"Of course we will." The other said with a small smile.

Jasper now looks back at me.

"Then we're staying to, we'll help you fight." He said with a nod.

"Then you will have to follow me for our plan." Sam said stepped forward looking at them all tensely.

Jasper nodded, and gave me a weak smile before leading the other two vampires with him and over to Sam, were they all disappeared.

I turned back to Paul, not noticing til now that he had phased back.

"Are you ok, that looked.. Emotional.." He said pulling me to his chest for a hug.

I sighs, closing my eyes, and hugging him tight.

"I'm ok now." I said relaxing in his arms.

"Why don't you ever listen to me when I say 'stay'?" He asked putting his head down on mine with a sigh.

"Because I'm not you're dog." I teased.

"Not really the best time for that Bells." Paul laughed lightly.

I shrugged.

"Come on let's get you to bed." He said pulling me in his arms, and carrying me back to our tent.

I yawned at this, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Remind me to kill you in the morning for running through all the others like that, I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Paul muttered as we entered the tent.

I laughs weakly.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking, just doing." I admitted, barely being able to open my eyes to look up at him.

He carefully laid me down on my sleeping bag, and put the blanket on me, kissing me a sweet kiss before pulling away, clicking the flash light off.

"Good night babe, like I said, I'll be here in a few minutes." Paul said patting my leg before disappearing out of the tent.

I sighed, curling myself in the sleeping bag, and staring up into the darkness around me.

I couldn't sleep without Paul here, plus my thoughts on what Jasper had told me were still buzzing through me mind.

Edward had still loved me.. He would be destroyed when he finds out I moved on..

Could this really have been true. My insides felt horrible. If I would have just stayed away from LaPush, and Jacob, and waited a bit longer Edward would have come back and we could have been together again.

My heart squeezed at the thought painfully.

And if I wasn't so deep in with Paul I would have easily made the decision to go back with him. But Paul and I were connected deeply, and in love.

I could still feel the burn in my heart from the old love that I felt for Edward, but was it enough for me to forget the love for Paul?

What was I going to do? I didn't want to hurt either of them, and I can't image my life with either of them.

My emotions were so mixed up and jumbled that I didn't even know when I fell asleep.

As I slept I had a dream.

"_Bella no please don't do this!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to the voice taking in Paul standing only a few feet from me. _

"_Bella, no." Another voice said from the other side of me, and ice went down my spine at it. I turned shakily to see Edward there, watching me. I gazed at his beauty for a second, overwhelmed by it, but looked away, and back to the edge of the cliff. _

_Somehow I knew what I had to do, and took a small step to the very edge. _

"_I have to, it's the only way I can choose between you to." I said looking down seriously and jumped without another thought. _

_I listening to their agonized screaming as I fell down more and more, I opened my eyes wide and prayed up to the heavens. _

_Please god, show me who's the one! _

_And that's when I saw it, the image of my true love's reflection in the water, I gazed at it for a second before my whole body crashed into it through the waters. _

I launched myself upright from my dream, breathing hard, and wiping the sweat from my face that had came.

"Bella, are you ok?" Paul asked also sitting up in the space beside the sleeping bag.

I merely nodded, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. "I'm fine, just a dream." I said with a small smile at him.

Paul sighs now, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me to his side.

"Everything will be alright." He yawned, and I nodded, resting my head back and closing my eyes.

My dream had to be more then just a dream, I had a feeling this was what it was supposed to be, and I know this is going to hurt me, and him but it was my choice.

I knew now who I wanted to be with, and no one else.

**Review telling me who you think Bella should be with. I already have decided on who she picks but maybe one of you could talk me out of it. **

~Be prepared for the next chapter full of action, drama, pain, and character death.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the Reviews people! But no one has changed my mind on how Bella is going to be with so onward to find out what happens!~ **

**Bella's Pov**

This was it.

Tonight was the last night I knew for sure I would be with Paul. The pain this caused me was unbearable, but I knew deep down in my heart that everything had to work out, I wasn't sure how but I knew it would.

I looked over at Paul, curling myself to him, locking my eyes to his. In that second I was being pulled onto his chest in a passionate kiss.

I felt the desperation of the kiss, the feeling that this might be the last kiss. I deepened the kiss holding onto him for dear life.

"Bella." Paul whispered against my lips before he pulled back, and let his hands cup my cheeks, brushing the tears that had escaped.

"I promise you, this won't be the end." He said his voice strained with emotion.

I couldn't say anything to that, I just nodded, praying that he was right. I can't image life without Paul not ever.

"Paul, its time." I rough voice said from the entrance of our tent, and my heart throbbed looking back into his eyes.

Paul was tense now as he looked back at me and his lips were back on mine quickly, sweeping me up into his arms as he stood up.

"I love you." I said trying my best to keep my tears at bay.

Paul's whole body shivered now as we took our step out of the tent.

"I love you to, always." I said lowly, pain swelling in his eyes, holding me closer to him.

I hugged him tight before I felt myself being lifted up and set on the ground.

"Remember to follow Jinx, let them do the fighting, don't anything reckless, I swear to god Bella if you do I'll kick your ass." Paul said with a warning tone looking completely serious.

I cracked a smile at that.

"Yes sir." I saluted him.

Paul rolled with eyes with a small smile, and kissed me gently once more, resting his forehead on mine for a second.

"Please stay safe.. For me." He whispered, then turned and run forward phasing, and disappearing from sight.

I stood on my own two feet watching him leave, not letting one tear show, or any weakness on my part, I would not let this destroy everything. I just got my life back, and now they want to take it away again, well I won't let them.

Jinx was phased beside me now, looking me over with wide eyes, and made a whining sound.

"I'm going to be ok." I said patting her head, and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Bella." I heard Jasper's voice said from behind me and I relaxed turning to him.

"Its fine." I said easily with a small smile.

"Before we go into fight I promised this to Edward, he told me to tell you to send all his love to you." Jasper said rubbing the back of his neck.

My heart twisted in agony at his words, and I looked away from him, down to the ground, clenching my fists.

"I'm sorry again, I didn't mean for this to hurt you, just remind you that Edward's hurting to." Jasper said warily as he saw Jinx's glare pointed at him.

I patted Jinx a bit, and hugged Jasper quickly.

"Thanks for the message." I said, and turned back to the front, and walked forward.

Jinx followed closely behind, poking my back with her nose.

"Its fine." I said gritting my teeth together to hold back more tears.

This would soon be over any way.

As the wolves ran fast around me I couldn't help but feel myself get calmer, and more determined with every step.

There was five wolves behind me and Jinx, and three one both sides of us, they were the defensive team, if the vampires got anywhere to close to one of us they would attack all at once.

Ahead of us was the strong Alpha's. They were all spread out in the forest, but they created one big line that blocked any vampires from side attacks, or attacks right down the middle.

In front of the alpha's were all the others, the warrior wolves. The ones going head first into the fight, which included Paul, and all the LaPush pack.

I was scared out of my mind for them, imaging coming home from the fight missing any of them would be horrible. Pain squeezed at my heart at the looks on the girls faces when they would find out. I pushed the thought away quickly.

I wouldn't let anyone die.

Well, I know that's going to be much harder then I had thought.

When we finally stopped our miles of marching I waiting, listening closely to everything around me, when I heard the signal it was time for action. It felt like forever waiting for this, and knots of nervousness knit inside me as the minutes dragged on.

Suddenly I heard the first whimper of pain, and my heart sank.

There's here.

Everyone was now again moving in super fast speeds around me, all I could do was stand there.

I felt weak, powerless as I watched millions of black cloaks arrive and without warning attack to wolves.

I have never seen something so terrifying in my life at what I saw.

The wolves growled savagely at the vampires, jumping and tackling them down, ripped at them. The vampires kicking them off, and the sickening sound of their necks breaking sent coldness into me body.

Screaming was heard all around me, I moved forward trying to find Paul through all the groups of fighting but I couldn't find him, fear struck me. He couldn't be hurt could he. Without thinking I was running forward looking for him.

Jinx quickly was growling, grabbing a mouth full of my shirt and pulling me back in the safe zone, shaking her head at me with a glare.

I went to say something when I gasped. One huge looking vampire was now standing right in front of me with a bloodthirsty smirk on his face, and he lunged towards me.

In seconds I watched in horror as all the wolves from the sides attacked him, ripping his body to pieces in a matter of a blink.

The wolves descended back to their places on the sides then, and Jasper and the other two vampires ran to gather the pieces, making small fires all around.

It looked like we were all evenly matched, as many a number fires there were, there was wolves laying dead on the ground.

My heart sank counting the numbers.

Suddenly I watched as someone emerged from the woods, and I fell to my knees in shock my legs going weak.

Jacob?

This can't be! They killed him!

I watched the blood draining from my face as he walked calmly between the vampires taking the lead position.

"Hello again my dear old friends." Jacob said with a sneer looking at a few of the wolves.

Growls of shock and outrage echoed all around me now.

This isn't going to be good, Jacob is strong.

"Yes I'm alive." He said chuckling with a dark evilness in his laugh.

I watched as five wolves went charging for him, praying to god they would take him down fast, but I Jacob simply threw five kicks and all wolves were down whimpering.

Oh boy..

The fight went on, Jacob totally destroying everything. Tears were now running down my cheeks as I watched wolves dying right and left in fast amounts, the Volturi hardly did anything then, just moving in to help Jacob when dealing with more then one wolf.

Something had to be done soon or this was going to end soon.

Fear crawled around in my stomach at what would happen if Jacob got a hold of me.

But again everyone froze and snapped their head behind me, including Jacob and the rest of the Volturi.

I did to, and gasped at the tons of vampires that came behind us. At first I was scared out of my mind, this was it then!

But I realized that a few of them had golden eyes.

Jasper nodded to me to relax.

"I called in some friends a while back while you were all training." He admitted, and the new vampires all came forward five of them making a circle around me like the wolves had, and then all the others moving forward to the warrior section, all looking ready to fight with hisses.

"Jacob, we're outnumbered again, and many are weak." I heard one of the vampires said glaring at Jacob.

"Doesn't matter, were going on." Jacob barked, and now phased forward charging the vampires on our side.

Everyone was now ever faster, there was more screaming and whimpers.

I was taken by surprise as I was tackled to the ground by a vampire with crazy red eyes, snapped her fangs at my neck.

I cried out in pain as the fall made me land on my leg wrong, breaking my leg.

In a matter of seconds Jinx had her off, and tearing her apart.

I tried covering my mouth to hold back my screams, and sobs at the pain.

Everyone seemed distracted now by the screams, and I felt a wolf coming over shaking in anger, licking at my leg.

I looked up at it in pain, relieved out at my mind at the familiar dark gray fur.

Paul.

Jacob also seemed distracted because he was tackled down now by a massive group of wolves.

I was breathing heavy now, trying to sit myself up, but Paul's nose pushed me back down, and he looked up at Jinx, then moved to the front of me, staying completely still.

Jinx took my shirt in her mouth and slowly pulled me backwards. I cried a bit at the pain this caused, but bit my lip to hold back a scream.

Again it seemed our side was beginning to lose again, Jacob had came out of his distraction and moved with more anger, and power then before.

What even made it worse was what I had just witnessed. I watched a huge black wolf taking on three of the Volturi, no doubt it was Sam.

I watched scared for him as he bit and kicked at them, but it wasn't enough, they snapped his neck in seconds.

I cried when I saw this, feeling my insides burn with guilt and sadness. This was all my fault.

All the wolves were shaken now, but all the ones left were now standing in front of me, along with most of the vampires that came to help us.

The Volturi was all lined up as well, there was even less of them then there was us, but with Jacob leading they were winning.

Suddenly I watched as Jinx moved from my side to beside all the others.

Jacob growled moving forward slowly looking for a way in to reach me know doubt, but his eyes locked on the new wolf had come in.

They stared at each other for a long time now, and I looked at them slightly nervous. What was he doing to her.

**Jacob's Pov**

Ah, shit.

I looked back at this small looking wolf that had just came in, taking in her small soft looking white fur.

Warmth washed over me, and I shook as I felt myself imprint on her.

The warmth washing through me pushing all darkness out of me, and releasing the sorrow and pain I had built into me. All my hatred, and anger gone. My whole outlook on the world changing.

I run forward, stopping as the wolves begin to crouch in ready of attack, but I quickly phased back to my human self, showing to them I was no longer a threat.

They stared at me with a mixture of confusion, half not buying it.

"Jacob what do you think you're going?" One of the leeches yelled.

"The right thing." I said and slowly moved to the wolves my hands held up in peace moving to the wolf that I had imprinted on and phasing beside her.

_I quite I don't want to fight anyone. _I said letting myself link back with my old pack.

_And you want us to believe that after everything you did! _Paul's thoughts said harshly.

_I'm sorry, I lost it, but I'm ok now, I imprinted… _I thought back.

All there thoughts were surprised now, and I looked to the small wolf beside me that now had my heart completely.

_Are you telling us you changed because of you're imprint with Jinx? _Jared thought looking at me tensely.

So her name was Jinx, beautiful.

_Yes, I love her, I don't want to hurt her or anyone one. _I thought to all of them seriously and with complete honesty.

_What about Bella? _Paul snarled looking at me with not an ounce of trust, and I didn't blame him.

_Bella is my best friend, always, I don't want to hurt her either. I'm sorry for what I did to you guys, I made some really stupid ass mistakes that make me sick, I know you may never forgive me but please let me be with Jinx. I'll help you all fight. _I thought begging.

They all looked at each other now, and slowly they nodded.

_But you make one wrong move and you're dead. _Paul threatened moving past me back up to the front.

I nodded, and looked at Jinx licking at her face, before moving up with the others, pointing against the leeches.

"Jacob! What is the meaning of this!" The leech king yelled looking shaken.

I just growled at him, getting ready for attack, but my head snapped up as I watched hundred of leaches running behind the Volturi and attacking them.

Some looked like they were fleeing, the others looked crazy for revenge, and bloodthirsty as they attacked.

Leading the leeches was the blonde Cullen, Jasper I think it was. He must have snuck around the fighting to save the others.

I watched tensely as I caught sight of the Cullen's. They looked so weak, and they're eyes were red as fire, it was kinda scary to see I had to admit.

I could spot Edward easily from the crowd, he didn't run and attack like the others he snuck past everyone, heading straight for us, with a zombie like look, but his speed had all of the wolves tense ready to attack, and I moved forward to stop one of the wolves but it was to late she was tackling him down.

I heard Bella's cry now, and turned looking sadly at her, and moving quickly to the wolf that had attacked Edward, trying to save him, but what was weird was she didn't move, she just stared down at him, froze.

**Edward's Pov**

I was just trying to get to Bella as fast as possible and get her out of harms way, I had almost reached her, the sight of her filling my with hundreds of emotions, but I was soon tackled to the ground.

I growled, attempting to kick the wolf off me, when I looked up into its eyes though I froze. As our eyes met I felt warmth crash through my body, clouding my head and filling my with an inner joy I had never felt before. In very place Bella had been marked in my heart and mind was now gone, faded into the back ground, and replaced with an even bigger mark. This wolf, small and graceful, with soft Carmel colored fur was my everything now. She was what would keep me down to Earth.

"Alida no, that's Edward, he's a friend." One of the vampires said walking over quickly.

Alida, the name of my angel.

I watched almost in pain as she gets off me quickly, I didn't want her to leave, I quickly followed her.

She kept glancing at me as we walked back to the others, making me smile for the first time in a long time.

She led me straight to Bella, but stayed near me, watching closely, I could barely pull my eyes away from her to look at Bella, but once I did I sighed looking at Bella guilty.

I went to speak but she beat me to it.

"Edward I'm sorry, I know you lied about not loving me anymore, but I thought you were telling the truth and I moved on, Paul imprinted on me, and I love him." Bella said quickly squeezing her eyes shut biting her lip.

If it wouldn't have been for the amazingly beautiful wolf beside me I would have been completely in agony at this news, but I felt nothing, but relief.

"Its fine Bella, I have appeared to have moved on myself." I said smiling at the wolf, named Alida.

Alida made a low growl time sound at that, sounding like approval. The sound made something stronger then butterflies hit against the walls of my stomach.

Bella now was looking up at me relieved, and gave me a slight smile looking between me and Alida.

"She's an amazing girl." Bella nodded.

Paul took this time to walk over, looking Bella over, and throwing me a growl.

"And I'm sure Paul is wonder as well, he has done a good job protecting you, when I didn't.. when I couldn't." I said nodded to Paul, then looking back at Bella, holding my hand out to shake.

Bella took it and shook it with a smile.

I was surprised but pleased to no longer feel the sparks and tingles I felt when Bella and I used to touch.

Looking back to the others I saw that they had finished up the Volturi, and was now celebrating, wolves and vampire together.

I shook my head in awe.

Never thought that I'd be around to see something like this.

I jumped feeling loss as Alida turned and run into the woods.

I went to follow after her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't sure who it was, but judging by how hot the hand was I'm guessing he was a wolf.

"She'll be back in a minute, she went to phase." He said before backing up.

I nodded at this, and glanced around watching Paul phased back to his human form, looking over Bella's wounds, and picking her up, running her off somewhere.

I then glanced to the side of me, seeing Jacob embracing a girl with strange neon pink hair. I have never seen Jacob looking so normal, so close to his old self, but how long would he stay like that?

I now looked back to were my wolf girl had disappeared, and my jaw dropped as a gorgeous girl came back out and right over to me.

I had a hard time not reaching out and hugging her close to me, and never letting her go.

"Hi." She said looking shyly up at me.

My smile widened looking at her.

"Hello." I said bowing a bit.

"My names Alida." She said holding her hand on to me.

"I'm Edward." I said taking her hand, shivering at the sparks, and tingles I got in doing so, and leaned down pressing my lips to her hand.

I watched with a chuckle at the lovely shape of red that came to her face.

I knew everything would turn out fine.

**Hi people and NO this isn't the final chapter lol and the final chapter will be extremely soon, but don't worry there will be a sequel! If I get more then ten reviews for this I'll have the next chapter up today! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's Pov**

I watched at the wolves and the Cullen's mingled, seeming to be content to just talk. There was almost no tension in either of them, although Jinx, and Link was a bit wary at first, and the infinities never strayed from behind Alida.

I noticed how Jacob smiled, hugging Jinx close to him, watching her like she was the most precious thing in the world. It warmed my heart that I finally had my old best friend back, but I wasn't sure if I would ever forgive him completely, he had ruined a lot of my life, and even tried to destroy all of it. Love seemed to solve everything. Maybe now there was be no more trouble, or bad luck, everything would be great.

I glanced to beside them to Edward; he had his arms tightly wrapped around Alida's delicate looking body, smiling down at her with that familiar loving look. Each of the Cullen's talked nicely to her, getting to know her, the only one seeming disinterested in her was Rosalie. I wished Alida luck with that one, I know I had been really intimidated when I was around her. But Alida was strong, and I knew she would be ok.

I looked over to Paul with a small smile, knowing how hard he was trying to appear happy. Sam's death really had taken a toll on all the guys, not to mention Leah's. We still couldn't find Leah's body, but Embry had seen her neck getting snapped, and dragged into the woods from of the Volturi guards.

"So who will be taking over as the leader of the pack?" Emmett asked, looking between Jared, and Paul with a raised brow.

Paul gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and snorted.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the leader type." He said with a shrug, and looked to Jared.

Jared swallowed, and looked at everyone.

"As much as I love this pack, and I was first in command that is the position I would like to stay in, I don't think I have the skills for this. Jacob." Jared said looking over to Jake with a hesitant look.

Jacob sighed, and nodded looking at him.

"I did want you to be the Alpha, but Jake its going to take a lot of time before we can forgive and forget what you did to the pack, and Bella." Jared said gently.

Jake nodded, resting his head on top of Jinx.

"I get that, and I can deal with that, I don't want to be alpha anyway." He said simply.

"So who is our alpha now?" Quil asked looking between everyone.

All eyes now turned to Alida, including most of the Cullen's.

She gave a look to her pack.

"I would consider that position, if my pack would be permitted to mix in with this one." She said with a smile.

Edward watched her with a calculating look, as if he was in deep thought about something.

"Of course, we'll all be one big pack." Jared said with a grin.

"Then I would be honored, but you will be warned, I train my pack my different then Sam would." She said with a nod.

Everyone nodded, some even looking eager.

"Can we join your pack to?" Jinx asked looking at Alida with a pleading look.

Link didn't seem to care much, he just watched Jake with an untrusting glare, and stayed quiet.

Alida looked over them for a bit, and appeared to think about that for a minute.

"Alright, I guess so." She said with a nod.

Jacob breathed out in relief and smiled at Alida in gratitude.

"So were are you Cullen's going?" Embry asked, looking over at them.

Carlisle spoke up now, looking at Edward and Alida.

"Well I'm sure Edward doesn't want to be away from Alida, so I guess we'll be going back to Forks." He said with a smile.

Alice squealed, bouncing a bit in place in front of Alida.

"It will be great, we'll come over to La Push and I can give you makeovers, and go shopping, and everything." She said with a grin.

I laughed quietly at Alida's horror-struck expression; the Cullen's also laughing.

"Looks like we found a twin Bella." Emmett teased, messing up Alida's hair.

She laughed, elbowing him, and fixing her hair. Edward smiled in delight watching her, hugging her even closer.

I sighed a bit, leaning in to Paul more, and relaxing. It was so relieving that everyone was happy.

"Alright so let's go home." Quil said with a grin.

"Ok we're going to need a plane then." Jared said getting his cell out, and groaning at its cracked screen.

"I can handle this." Carlisle said pulling out his phone, and calling.

"Thanks Carlisle." Embry said with a smile, and sighs, leaning against a tree.

"Before we leave we should hunt." Alice said looking at each of them.

The wolves twitched slightly at that, but none of them commented, or lost their content smiles.

Edward's groan caught my attention and I watched him slowly and reluctantly let go of Alida, and stroke her face for a minute, talking lowly to her. I turned away, looking to Paul with a sour taste. I just wasn't quite used to that yet.

I curled into Paul's side, and hugged him.

Paul chuckled, rubbing my back, kissing my forehead.

"Is you're leg bothering you?" He asked with a concerned tone.

I looked down at my leg for a minute. It was broken, and it really hurt, but I had no time to pay it any attention, Carlisle fixed me up, and gave me some painkillers, so I could easy ignore it.

"I'm fine, I can barely feel a thing." I said with a smile, looking up at him.

Paul sighs, looking down at my cast.

"That was my fault, I should have paid more attention." He said with a frown, clenching his hands into fists around me.

"It's not your fault at all." I said looking at him.

"Umm not to interrupt or anything, but check out that huge ass private jet!" Link said poking me on the side.

I looked up, and gasped at the big jet that landed a few feet in front of us.

I almost forget that the Cullen's were very wealthy, it was strange how much you forget about something, even how close I had been to them.

When the Cullen's had finished their hunt we all piled into the jet, the guys going nuts, impressed with the inside.

I took a seat beside Paul in the back, and relaxed, laughing at how all the wolves picked on each other, along with Jasper and Emmett.

Something told me everyone was going to be great, but there was just this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was bound to go wrong.

I looked up at Paul, getting lost in his dark eyes, and for a minute I realized that it didn't matter, as long as I was with Paul we would overcome everything.

THE END

Sequel will be up soon! It will be called Black Flame. I'll put up an authors note on this when its up!


	16. Sequel Is Up

**Attention : **

Yes I'm back and making my stories! I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but that's what happens when you get grounded.

**The Sequel IS UP! **

It's called **Black Flame! **

I hope you enjoy it, I'll be updating much more often now, thanks for everyone who continued to patiently wait for this! Love you all! Keep reviewing! And I keep updating. 


End file.
